God of the Eclipse
by Unknown818
Summary: Perseus is the God of the Eclipse, earth and heroes. At least he was until he faded. It has been centuries since Apollo and Artemis have seen their brother, but now he is back. But there is just one problem: he can't remember his past. Follow Percy Jackson as he discovers who he truly is. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDIAN
1. Prologue

The battle was raging.

It seemed as if the titans were going to win as they overpowered the Olympians. A scream was heard throughout the battlefield as the young goddess Artemis, was stabbed by Iapetus.

"Artemis!" cried two masculine voices. Perseus and Apollo ran to their sister. "A-Arty!" Apollo whimpered, "Y-you're gonna be okay. Who did this to you?" She weakly raised her hand and pointed to the Titan.

Perseus' vision went red. He marched over to Iapetus, who had an evil grin on his face. "How dare you." he said with a steady voice. "How dare you hurt my sister! I swear, I will send you to the depths Tartarus, and when I do, I will go down there and torture you myself!" The Titan's grin faltered. His eyes flared with pure rage. "You can not defeat me, puny god."

They engaged in battle. Perseus slashed at the titan's head while Iapetus ducked, closely avoiding a one way trip to Tartarus. The earth seemed to correspond with the god. Iapetus swung his spear, trying to impale Perseus. A large rock erupted from the ground, blocking the titan's spear. For a while, it seemed that the two deities were evenly matched.

For what seemed like hours, the two were fighting. Finally, Iapetus saw his opening. He slashed through Perseus' stomach and began chanting in the ancient language of magic. Golden ichor seeped down the chin of the God of Heroes. A bright light illuminated the battlefield.

Perseus, God of the Eclipse, earth, and heroes, was fading.

By this time, Artemis had been fully healed. "No!" she cried as she shot an arrow right through the Titan's head. "Please don't leave me Perseus!" she sobbed into his chest. "Oh my gods." whimpered Apollo. "Apollo please! You can heal him. Please just l-"

"I'm sorry Artemis, but it's too late. He's gone."

The twin gods cried. Behind them was the final assault on Kronos. The gods had just defeated Typhon and were now attacking Kronos.

They heard the screams of joy, signaling that they had won. But the twins still cried.

"Artemis, Apollo!" Zeus greeted them, "Where have you been? You were supposed to come to the party to celebrate our victory."

"Father," Apollo stuttered, "Perseus is gone."

Zeus looked taken back. "W-what?" he said, "how could this have happened?"

"It's my fault, father," Artemis cried, "I was injured, and he sought out revenge on the Titan, Iapetus."

"Very well." Zeus said grimly, "On a happier note, I have decided that as King of the Heavens, I shall have a council to help me make decisions, and I would like the two of you to be a part of it. Do you accept?"

The two twins looked at each other and graciously accepted their thrones on Olympus.

But they never forgot their brother Perseus, Lord of the Eclipse.


	2. Chapter 1

It has been centuries since the death of Perseus, but Artemis and Apollo have still not forgotten their brother. Every year on August 18th, an eclipse would occur, and they would go to Camp Half Blood and tell of their brother's heroic act.

His story inspired many heroes. Especially the young Percy Jackson who sat by the campfire, listening to the twin gods recount the story of Perseus, the God of Heroes.

As he looked up at the eclipse, he could see the story more vividly. He watched the god fight Iapetus with incredible speed and strength. He thought that Perseus was sure to win as he slashed at the Titan's head. But then, he saw Perseus get impaled. Iapetus started chanting in a language that Percy couldn't understand. A light exploded out of Perseus.

Percy reverted his gaze back to the campfire. 'What just happened?' he thought. He looked around to find that Artemis and Apollo had left. The campers were now singing campfire songs and roasting marshmallows.

Percy tried to participate as much as he could, but he couldn't stop thinking of the god Perseus. His mind wondered off until her heard Annabeth say, "Percy! It's time for bed!"

He walked back to cabin 3 in a daze and imminently went to sleep.

Percy dreamed of three children and a mother raising them on an island. He saw the three children playing together and practicing archery. Then the mother put a hand on Percy's cheek, "son." she spoke delicately, like she was trying not to cry. Two of her children came over to see what was keeping their mother. "Look ma'am, I-" "Perseus!" cried the little girl. She reached to hug me, but fell through me, as if I were a ghost.

I woke up in a start. 'What was that?' I thought.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, Percy woke up to a cloudy sky, which was weird due to the fact that it was summer. The sun barely shown, as if Apollo forgot to drive his sun chariot. Percy suspected that Apollo and Artemis were mourning their brother.

Nevertheless, he jumped out of bed and headed towards the dinning pavilion. As he sat down at the Poseidon table, Annabeth approached him. "Hey Seaweed Brain! I was wondering if you want to come with me and Thalia to pick up Grover? He said he found some demigods over in Maine." Percy looked up from my food to see her staring at me, waiting for an answer. Mr. D was was staring at them, daring Annabeth to sit down. "Sure," he said, "I'll come" "Great! Pack up your stuff tonight. Were leaving tomorrow."

After Percy finished his food, he went into the arena to train. When he looked at the training dummy, he saw a pair of eyes, filled with bloodlust. He saw the face of a man. Percy didn't know him, but for some reason, he recognized the man. It was as if he were an old enemy he had forgotten about. Percy was filled with rage. He slashed at the dummy, using every technique he knew. He imagined the man smirking. "You will never beat me, Perseus," he laughed, "I have killed you once and I will kill you again!" This confused him. "What do you mean by 'I've killed you once'?" he asked, but the man never answered. Percy was about to stab the man when he heard, "What did that dummy ever do to you?" Percy jumped. Annabeth laughed as she walked towards him. "I'm just coming to let you know, Seaweed Brain, that you should be getting ready to pick up Grover." Percy rolled his eyes, "I said I'll do it tonight. Besides, it's not like were gonna be gone for long." Annabeth looked like she wanted to interject but decided against it. "Okay," she said, "Just reminding you."

After leaving the arena, Percy went back to his cabin to pack. He didn't know why, but he had a weird feeling about this trip. Like something out of the ordinary would happen. Sure, he knew there would be monsters trying to kill him. That was something he had lived with for years. But this feeling was different. He was nervous, scared even. 'It's just a retrieval mission' he told himself, 'Nothing will happen.' But he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

After packing, Percy closed his eyes and tried to forget his worries.


	4. Chapter 3

After arriving at Westover Hall, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia quickly made their way inside. They were stopped by a man and a woman, who they guested were teachers. The man had two different colored eyes and was looking at Percy suspiciously. The woman next to him was plump, and carried a clip board. "Do I know you?" she asked. "Yes ma'am," Thalia said confidently, "Remember, me, Percy, and Annabeth. We're students here." "Oh yes!" the woman said,"Now I remember. Now please join your classmates in the dance." The man did not look as convinced. He kept eyeing Percy hungrily.

As the three demigods walked into the dance, they imminently saw Grover. "Guys! I'm so glad you could make it!" The man was still looking over their shoulders. "Make it?" He asked suspiciously, "But these students already go here." Grover looked at Annabeth nervously. "What he meant to say is that we made the punch, and I guess he liked it." she said smoothly. The man looked like he wanted to say something, but gave Annabeth a hard glare and left. "That was close." Thalia sighed. Grover still looked like he was about to pee his pants. "Guys listen! See those two kids over there. Those are the two demigods I was telling you about. Their names are Nico and Bianca Di Angelo." he said pointing over to two kids arguing in the corner. The little boy, who looked about ten, was playing with cards while his sister scolded him. In a way, Percy envied them. He had always wanted a sibling to fight with. He knew he had Tyson, but he was under the sea working for their father. Anyways, the creepy man with the two different colored eyes was back, and beckoning for the siblings to come outside. Quietly, Annabeth put on her invisibility cap while Percy, Thalia and Grover snuck outside. They saw the strange man circling the two children. "Stop!" Thalia yelled. It was a pretty stupid move, Percy thought, but at least it distracted the man, and gave Annabeth enough time to pull them away. "What do we have here?" he asked in a ghastly voice, "More demigods?" Thats when the man became a moster that Percy had never seen before. "A manticore!" Annabeth gasped. The creature bared it's fangs and charged at the spot where she had spoken. But before it could even touch her, a sliver arrow made it's way into the manticore's arm. The creature screeched in pain. A group of girls, all dressed in silver, made their way to the monster. "Permission to kill, Milady?" one of the girls asked. "No fair!" crocked the creature, "This is direct interference!" A girl who looked about twelve years old walked up the the beast. "No. My domain consists a hunting wild beasts and you, hideous creature, are a wild beast." The manticore growled. "Zoe," the girl said, not taking her eyes off of the monster, "Permission granted." A volley of arrows was sent flying towards the creature. It hissed, trying to dodge the arrows. It backed up into the cliff, taking the unsuspecting, invisible girl down with him.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled, almost in tears. He stomped up to the girl who ordered the girls to fire the arrows. "Please! I have to get her back. Isn't there something you can do." Thalia had tried to hold him back, saying "She will kill you if you so much as talk to her! Haven't you ever heard of Artemis, the goddess of maidens? Who hates all men? Don't do it Percy!" But he was in rage. From what Thalia had said, he expected her to get angry, but she just stared at him with her silver eyes. Percy looked back at Thalia, who was looking at him as if to say, 'how are you not dead yet?' He looked back at Artemis, who was still in shock for some reason. "I'm sorry, I'm just angry I lost my friend." This seemed to snap the goddess back into reality. "Yes. That is alright." She looked like she didn't trust herself to say more. "I will call my brother and see if he can give you a ride." She said, avoiding eye contact.


	5. Chapter 4

When Apollo pulled up in his sun chariot, everyone averted their eyes. "Hey lil sis!" he said enthusiastically, "You called?" Artemis gave him an annoyed look. "I need you to take my hunters and these demigods back to camp." Apollo looked at the demigods like he hadn't noticed them before. His eyes stopped on the green eyed demigod staring at is car, wide-eyed. "Artemis," the god gasped, "Can I talk to you... in private.

He pulled his sister out of earshot. "Did you see him?" he asked nervously, "He-"

"I know"

"He looks exactly like him!" Apollo looked around, making sure no one had followed them.

"It can't be him," said Artemis doubtfully, "He faded centuries ago."

"I know but-"

"But nothing." Artemis looked like she was going to cry, "I know you miss him. I do too! But we can't let it consume us."

Apollo gave his sister a sad smile. "Ok sis."

The twin gods headed back to the demigods. "Hunters!" Artemis announced, "my brother will be taking you to Camp Half Blood. I will hunt down the manticore."

"But my lady!"

"No Zoe, I must do this myself."

"Yes, my lady."

"All aboard!" Apollo shouted. He leaned against the door as the hunters piled into the sun chariot and smiled at the demigods." When Percy approached him, he averted his eyes quickly. The demigod gave him a confused look and climbed in after Annabeth.

After the sun chariot reached cruising altitude, Apollo turned around and asked "Who wants to drive?" Percy's hand shot up. Apollo ignored the enthusiastic demigod. "How about you." he pointed to the terrified girl sitting in the corner, "Zeus' girl, eh? You'll do fine then! How bout' it?" Thalia looked up. "I don't know if I-" "Perfect!" He grabbed Thalia and sat her down by the steering wheel. "I can do this." she said to herself as she grabbed the wheel. The bus lurched upward. "Slower!" Apollo yelled. "I got it!" Thalia said nervously. Percy closed his eyes, praying for the car to stop. The sun god gasped, "What the Hades!" Percy opened his eyes to see a large rock covering up the sun chariot. An eclipse he realized. It seemed to have an effect of the chariot, because it wasn't moving. "What's going on?" Thalia asked. Apollo didn't say anything. He looked at Percy nervously. "Nothing" he said.

After a couple minutes of waiting for the moon to get out of the way, the chariot finally had enough energy to move. Apollo took the wheel from Thalia and continued driving to Camp Half Blood. He still looked a little miffed about the eclipse. When they landed, the campers stopped and bowed to the god. Chiron trotted up, "Lord Apollo! What a pleasant surprise!" he looked over at Nico and Bianca, "I see the mission was a success." Percy looked down. "Well-" The centaur's smile melted. "What's wrong? Where's Annabeth?" Thalia explained what happened. "Oh dear, well, you better be off the bed. We will decide what to do in the mourning." They wanted to argue, but Chiron was right. It was late, and there was nothing they could do about it right now.

The demigods turned around, and walked to their cabins.


	6. Chapter 5

After Percy woke up, he headed strait for the big house. Chiron, Thalia, and Zoe were waiting for him. "Sit down my boy." Chiron said calmly. Zoe glared at Percy. "I still don't understand why he has to be here. Chiron, I will not allow that boy anywhere near this quest!"

"What quest?" asked Percy.

"Ugh! Boys are so ignorant!" complained Zoe, "We are talking about the quest to help my lady."

"And save Annabeth." growled Thalia. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Now girls," Chiron began, "We must order a quest. Zoe, go and see the Oracle and report back to us when you're done."

"But-"

"Thalia," Chiron warned, "I'm sorry, but she is a hunter for Artemis, and for the moment, she is our top priority. We will make sure Annabeth gets back safely."

Thalia got up from her chair and bolted out of the room. Chiron sighed. "Percy, please go and see if she is okay."

Percy ran after Thalia feeling kind of guilty. 'I should have stood up for Annabeth' he thought, but a small part of him was worried about Artemis. It felt as if he knew that she was in danger.

When he finally caught up to Thalia, she was in the amphitheater looking into flames. "It's like he doesn't even care," she said not taking her eyes off of the fire, "I mean, he has been a father to Annabeth for years, but when she's in real trouble, he decides to help some insolent hunter who's patron decided to go on a mission without her!"

"Thalia-"

"And you just sat there and let Chiron take Zoe's side! You're just as bad as him!"

Before Percy could say anything a bolt of lightning struck him down. Thalia paled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Percy's vision went red. "Don't you think I wanted to say something! I want to save Annabeth just as much as you do!" he cried. A massive beam of yellow and blue light came down upon his cousin. Thalia was pushed to the ground where she sat, stunned.

"I-I'm sorry." he whimpered before he ran off.

A few minutes later, Chiron trotted into the amphitheater to find the confused daughter of Zeus. "Ah Thalia!" he said, "I am truly sorry about Annabeth. Trust me, we will find a way to bring her back, even if we have to order a separate quest to find her."

Just then, Zoe came barreling down the hill towards Chiron, "The Oracle gave me a prophecy, centaur."

"Excellent. Please repeat it for us."

 _"Three shall go west to find the goddess in chains_

 _To regain the sun and the moon's combined reign_

 _The long lost prince will rise again_

 _To take the maiden's forsaken hand."_

As Zoe spoke the prophecy, she got a sour taste in her mouth. _'To take the maiden's forsaken hand'._ She hoped it wasn't talking about Artemis. She would have nowhere to go if Artemis left her for some male pig.

"So," Thalia interrupted her thoughts, "Now all we have to do is figure out what that means."

Chiron looked deep in thought. "Indeed. But first, we have to decide who will be joining you two on the quest. I-"

"Us two!" Thalia interrupted, "Chiron you can't be serious! I am not going with her!"

"Neither shall I." Zoe stuck her nose up.

"I'm sorry girls, but it is best that you two work together. Maybe you could asked Percy to-"

"No!" both girls yelled at once. They both glared at each other.

"I will not travel with a boy!"

Chiron looked at Thalia confused. "Very well." he said, "I will give you the rest of the day to find a third person to accompany you in your quest."

Zoe turned around and walked away.

"Ugh!" Thalia moaned, "That girl is a nightmare!"


	7. Chapter 6

Percy ran to his cabin in complete shock and fear. What had he just done? He remembered the way Thalia looked at him. Like he was some kind of monster. 'Am I a monster?' he thought nervously. He raised his hand and closed his eyes, trying to create the same beam of light that had knocked Thalia to the ground earlier. Percy silently hoped that it wouldn't work. That he wasn't the monster that threw Thalia to the ground like a rag doll. He was just a regular demigod.

He opened his eyes to find his cabin the same as it was a minute ago. Percy let out a relived sigh and began walking towards the mess hall, where the campers sat down for dinner. He saw the two siblings that he had retrieved from Westover Hall in a deep argument.

"Bianca please, you can't leave me here all by myself! You don't even know these people! What if something bad happens to you?"

"Nico, I'll be fine. I promise. But, I need you to let m-"

"But why can't," he looked around "Percy do it?"

Percy took that as a cue to stop ease dropping on their conversation, and get his food.

"Because they asked _me_. And besides, I don't think Zoe would like a boy traveling with her."

"But what about-"

"I don't want to hear it Nico. I'm going. End of story." Bianca got up and threw her food away, leaving a confused and depressed Nico.

"Hey!" Nico looked up to find Percy Jackson sitting across from him. "What's up?"

"My sister got picked to go on the quest. I-is she gonna die?" Nico looked miserable.

"I don't know. But don't worry, Thalia and Zoe are gonna protect her." He looked over at Thalia. When she noticed, she gave him a terrified look, but quickly regained her composer and glared at him. Percy was confused. 'Was it not a dream? Am I a freak?'

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Nico say "Thanks."

Nico got up and walked away, leaving Percy traumatized by his own thoughts.

When Thalia got to her cabin, she immediately started packing for the quest. She needed to get as far away from Percy as possible.

Tomorrow, she would leave camp to go Mt. Tam, where her best friend lies in chains. Thalia didn't know if she could stand traveling with that insolent hunter.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she grumbled.

When she saw Percy walk through the door, she almost ran out of the room.

"Percy! I-"

"I get it," he said, "But I just came in here to say sorry."

"What was that back there?"

"I don't know." Thalia looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay," she began, "Anything else?"

"Actually yes. I need you to look after Bianca. If anything happens to her N-"

"Okay, I get it. Now if there's nothing more you need to say, I need to pack so..." she motioned towards the door.

Percy looked kind of hurt but reluctantly walked out of Zeus' cabin. "Thanks." he said quietly.

Once he left, Thalia gave out a sigh. 'Great' she thought sarcastically.

The next morning, Thalia, Zoe, and Bianca set out for Mt. Tam. Little did they know, there was a small boy following them.


	8. Chapter 7

After Zoe, Thalia, and Bianca left, Percy set out for the arena to train. Instantly, his mind was cleared of all his worries. It was as if Annabeth wasn't missing. He hadn't been excluded from the quest. And he definitely didn't shoot balls of light at unsuspecting cousins.

After about 20 minutes of slashing at dummies, the horn was blown, signaling danger. Percy ran to the border to find an army of monsters. Immediately, all of the campers took their weapons out and started slashing at any demon that would dare come their way. Percy was currently fighting an empousa who bared it's fangs at him. "Perseus Jackson," it snarled. He swiped at it, trying to find it's weak spot. It ducked and tried to sink it's claws into his chest. Percy was so occupied with the empousa, he failed to notice the ten foot cyclops sneaking up behind him. "We have your sister." said the empousa, "And after we're done torturing her, we're going to torture you. So she can watch you fade again."

The last thing Percy thought was 'huh?' before everything went black.

The bus ride was not going as well as Bianca had hoped. Zoe and Thalia would not stop glaring at each other and she was getting rather car sick. She was relived to hear that the bus would be stoping in Cincinnati, Ohio.

Once they got off the bus, they searched for food until they found a small restaurant called Nada.

"Man!" Thalia exclaimed, bitting into her enchilada, "Grover would love this joint!" Zoe rolled her eyes.

Bianca looked over into the next booth to find a small Italien boy looking through the menu. "Nico?"

The boy looked over at his sister with a terrified expression and ran off.

Zoe snorted. "Boys! Such cowards!" Bianca gave her a hard glare before running off to find her brother.

She finally caught up with her brother at the Great American Ball Park. A hellhound had him cornered in a small part of the empty field. 'I need to save Nico!' she thought. She looked around to see if Thalia or Zoe had followed her, but she had no such luck. Then, I plan came to mind. She saw some baseballs laying on the ground which had probably been left from past games and practices. Bianca then picked up a ball and threw it strait at the monster.

The demon turned it head and leap at her with full force. She heard a small voice in her head saying 'No. Not yet'. Bianca closed her eyes and waited for Thanatos.

Seconds went by without pain. 'Do I dare open my eyes?'

She slowly pealed her eyes open to see Thalia drenched in golden dust.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bianca stuttered, "Where's Nico? Is he ok?"

"He's fine, but he shouldn't have come. Zeus knows what would of happened to him if you weren't here to save him!"

The two girls walked back to the small Mexican restaurant to find Zoe tapping her fingers impatiently. "Can we leave now? The train leaves in 20 minutes." she regarded Nico, "I'm guessing their isn't any way to leave him here without you throwing a tantrum is there?"

Bianca glared at her. Zoe sighed and walked towards the bus station.


	9. Chapter 8

When Percy finally opened his eyes, he turned his head to see a small girl with auburn hair. He recognized the girl as Artemis, goddess of the moon. She was in chains, struggling to hold something up. It looked as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Then, Percy felt it. Every muscle in his body screamed. He sunk to the ground, screaming in agonizing pain. Percy Jackson was holding up the sky.

He glanced over at Artemis, who was struggling as well.

"Milady!" he shouted.

"Perseus! What are you doing here?" she looked around nervously.

"I don't know. I was at camp and an army invaded. They overpowered me and I was knocked out. Now I'm here."

Artemis sighed like she couldn't believe he had the nerve to get kidnapped.

She heard a voice with her enhanced hearing. "What are you doing this?" a feminine voice said.

"Because," another voice said, "What have the gods ever done for us? They don't care about us! They make us think that we need them, but really, they need us! All we do is their dirty work! The titans will bring an end to that. They will be much better rulers."

Artemis got a sour taste in her mouth. It was that Hermes spawn that joined the titans a few years ago.

"But Luke! What about the rest of the demigods? If the titans win, they will all die!"

"That's a sacrifice I'm willing to take, Annabeth." he said sadly.

A blond haired boy with a jagged scar across this face came out of the shadows, pulling a grey eyed girl along with him.

When Percy saw the girl, his face lit up. "Annabeth!" he shouted. It was hard to make out words under the weight of the sky.

Luke scowled. "Percy Jackson. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your little camp?"

Percy glared back at him.

"Please Luke, don't do this!"

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." Luke took her arm, and threw her under the weight of the sky. "Family, Luke! You promised!" she screamed.

Luke hung his head and walked away.

Annabeth sobbed. She wanted to give up. She wanted the weight to crush her. She looked at Percy, "We're gonna died here, aren't we?"

Percy had never seen Annabeth this terrified. She looked like a piece of glass. Like she could break at any moment. "We aren't going to die here." he said strongly, "We have to keep fighting."

"He's right." said Artemis. Annabeth looked over, noticing the silver eyed goddess for the first time. "Annabeth, I have always seen the spirit of a hunter in you. You are strong and wise. You can hold the weight of the world on your shoulders. Listen to Perseus, and keep fighting."

Percy looked over at Artemis, shocked. Was the goddess of maidens, the hater of all men, agreeing with him? He saw that Annabeth was surprised as well.

"Why are you agreeing with him?" she asked.

"Perseus reminds me of someone. He is... different."

Percy Jackson stared strait into the goddess's silver eyes, and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 9

By the time the bus stopped in Fort Collins, Colorado, Bianca was already in a fowl mood. Thalia and Zoe were still not talking to each other, and Nico wouldn't stop talking. "Are we there yet?" he would say. Right when she about had enough, the bus pulled up to the snowy hills of Colorado. The city was buzzing with urban life.

"Wow!" Thalia exclaimed, "I've never seen a sky so blue!"

Zoe scoffed, "I remember it always being like this, until the mortals decided to get crafty. They just love to pollute the Earth!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Anyways," she began, "We need to hurry. I'll go buy the ticket to Mount Tam. Annabeth could be dead for all we know."

Zoe glared at her. "What about Lady Artemis. She is the only one worth this goose chase."

Thalia looked like she was trying really hard to punch the huntress. "Why you!"

"Stop! Both of you!" Bianca scolded, "Fighting will not bring back either of them! Now we have all had a very bad week. Let's go get some food and come up with a plan." Thalia, Zoe, and Nico looked at her in shock. They had never seen Bianca lash out like this.

Once she gained her composure, Thalia smiled. "I agree."

Zoe looked like she wanted to say something, but with a glare from Thalia, decided against it.

They arrived in a small restaurant called Austin's American Grill. Once they were seated, They began discussing their plans on saving Lady Artemis and Annabeth.

"We should take them by surprise. If Luke really is behind this, then it's our best bet."

"But you're forgeting that Luke is a demigod. He most likely knows there's some kind of quest coming to save Annab-"

"And Lady Artemis"

"Whatever. I've known Luke for years and he is not stupid. He knows we're coming."

Bianca watched the two girls like a ping pong match. She wished they could get along. She looked over to see her younger brother, Nico, who was chowing down on his hamburger. She wondered why he had to be brought into this. He was so innocent, so young. Percy promised to look after him.

Bianca was pulled out of her thoughts to find a blond haired guy walking their way. Thalia went wide eyed.

Zoe scowled at the man. He ignored her and looked at the others. "Hey demigods! Heard you guys were looking for my sister. Thought I'd stop by and give you some information." He winked at Thalia, who blushed. "Artemis, Percy, and Annabeth are being held captive by Atlas. They-"

"Wait, Perc-"

"Don't inturrupt me. Anyways, They are being forced to hold up the sky, and are running out of strength." He looked at Bianca with sad eyes. "Please, save him."

Before anyone could question him, the god of the sun vanished.

"Him?" Zoe looked confused and outraged. "My lady, who is also _his_ sister, is in danger, and all he can think about is that stupid son of the sea!"

Thalia glared at her, "Don't you talk about my cousin like that!"

Zoe scoffed. "Oh please! If you think that _boy_ is worth risking the life of a goddess of Olympus, then I'm leaving."

Thalia wanted to stand up for her cousin. Tell her that he was worth saving. But she knew that Zoe was right. Artemis was more important than Percy. So why did Apollo even mention that Kelp Head?

Before she could argue, she heard a voice yell out "Guys! The bus is here!" It was that small boy, Nico, who had followed them on this quest. In a way, he reminded her of Annabeth. He was brave and determined to protect his sister. Thalia missed Annabeth. The few months spent with her, after being revived as a tree, had been the best. It broke her heat to see the small, brave girl she had known, be taken away from her. Now, she was in the clutch of the titans.

As she boarded the bus, she began plotting her revenge. She will send those titans back to Tartarus, and get back her little sister.

Percy looked up to see a battle raging around him. He was amazed by the skill each of the soldiers had displayed. Lightning flashed all around him. He began to realize that the soldiers were not mortal- they were gods. Zeus shot his Master Bolt at an enemy, while his father, Poseidon, swung his trident through the titan, Oceanus.

He looked over to find a black haired god, who he didn't recognize. He was slashing his sword at Iapetus, who looked uneasy. Percy was amazed at the skill this unknown god displayed. "You can not defeat me, puny god!" he heard Iapetus yell. Percy was sure that he didn't believe that. The titan looked ready to wet himself, much less win this battle.

As the battle continued, Percy felt as if he should be taking notes. The skill shown in the god's fighting was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Percy was sure that he would send The Impaler to Tartarus, until he heard a piercing scream. The god had been stabbed strait through the stomach. Percy watched as Iapetus chanted an unfamiliar language over his body.

Percy woke up to a bright, blue light.


	11. Chapter 10

Percy woke up to a huge weight on his shoulders. The pain was almost unbearable. He looked over to see that Annabeth, as well as Lady Artemis, was struggling.

"Annabeth!" he called out. When she looked over at him, Percy could barely recognize her. Her eyes were red from crying. Her blonde hair, one filled with the princess curls he had come to love, looked like a rats nest. But what scared him most of all, he could see the undeniable fear in her eyes. Of the two year he has known her, he has never seen Annabeth show fear. She was the strong one, the smart one. She could never show fear.

"W-we're gonna die here, P-percy." she stuttered.

Percy's heart broke into million pieces. The last trace of hope was gone.

Artemis looked over at the Son of Poseidon, who looked on the verge of crying.

"Perseus," she said. The demigod turned his head quickly. He had forgotten that the maiden goddess was here as well. "Don't listen to her. I am certain that a search team is coming to save us. Hope is never lost Perseus, never forget that."

Percy looked over that the moon goddess in shock. Annabeth huffed, "He promised." she muttered to herself. The daughter of Athena bowed her head in shame, "Why did I ever think I could trust him?"

Percy looked out into the horizon, the pain still present. 'Hope is never lost' he thought to himself. He wished he could believe it. Life as a demigod had always been hard. He always had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He overcame so much. He crawled through Hades and back, he sailed through the Sea of Monsters and came back a survivor. He will come back alive. 'This is not the end' he thought to himself.

He turned to Annabeth, "We're gonna make it out of this." he said. She gave him a sad smile . "Help is on the way," he assured her, "I swear it on the river styx."

And the thunder boomed.

After an excruciatingly long bus ride, Zoe, Thalia, Nico and Bianca finally arrived in Napa Valley, they were only an hour walk away from Mt. Tam. It felt good to stretch their legs after sitting down for nineteen hours.

When they started walking towards the mountain, Bianca began to feel nervous. She had never been in a fight before. Before this, she never realized that she'd have to go against whatever force that had held Annabeth captive. She tried not to think about it.

The group spent the hour walking in silence. When they finally arrived at Mt. Tam, Zoe immediately saw her former sisters, The Hesperides.

When they noticed her, their noses scrunched up, as if tasting something disgusting. "Fools." They whispered before sinking into the shadows. Zoe was thankful that they didn't say much, for she dreaded facing her family.

Zoe turned to face the dragon, "It's me, little dragon. I used to feed you by hand. Do you still like lamb's meat?"

Ladon's eyes glinted.

The four of them made their way to the ruins of Mount Othrys when they realized that Zoe might have gotten a little too close. He lunged at Zoe.

"Run!" she cried.

They ran up the mountain as the Hesperides hummed their song in the shadows, until they made it to the ruins of Mount Othrys, the home of the Titans.


	12. Chapter 11

Percy, Artemis and Annabeth were seriously getting tired of holding up the sky. Their backs ached under the weight of the world.

Black spots dotted Annabeth's vision. She knew that she would not be able to stay conscious for much longer. Sooner or later, she would drop, putting more weight on Percy and the goddess Artemis. She took a deep breath, 'I've endured worse,' she told herself, 'this is nothing.'

She was pulled out of her thoughts as a figure made it's way towards her. It's footsteps made the earth tremble with every step.

Annabeth looked over to see a man, about eight feet, walk over to Percy. He looked like some sort of body builder, with ridiculously large muscles.

Percy glared at the man. When the man saw this, he smirked. "Perseus," he sneered, "Shouldn't you be in the Realm of the Faded right about now?"

Percy tried to hide his confusion. He didn't even know what the Realm of the Faded was. But something about that place made him angry. The ground beneath him started to rumble.

"Oh!" Atlas shrieked, clearly amused, "Someone's getting angry. You'd better be careful. Wouldn't want hurt your mortal girlfriend over there."

Both Percy and Annabeth glared at the man. "Who are you?" asked Percy.

The man looked surprised, then smirked, "I am the Titan Atlas, mortal."

For some odd reason, Percy did not like being called 'mortal'. He found it to be insulting and wrong.

Percy pursed his lips. He needed to get out of here, because when he did, he would sent Atlas' ass strait back to Tartarus.

Artemis looked over at Percy. She could tell he was beginning to feel irritated. His eyes were glowing with rage. The goddess was almost scared of the demigod.

She was about to intervene when she saw shadows. They grew larger until they were replaced by four disheveled teenagers. Artemis was relived to see her faithful lieutenant, Zoe, standing among them.

The huntress looked around until she found her goddess, standing under the sky.

"My Lady!" Zoe exclaimed, as she tried to put Artemis out from under the sky.

"Zoe, If I leave, the demigods will be crushed. The weight will consume them."

Zoe looked as if she wanted to argue. She knew that they could never fight her father without Artemis.

"I'll do it." Zoe looked over her shoulder to see where the voice came from. "I'll take Lady Artemis' place."

"Bianca you ca-"

"It's the only way we can win this fight." she turned to Nico, who was crying, "Don't worry, We'll both make it out alive. I promise."

Bianca stood up strait and took a deep breath. 'This is it' she thought.

As soon as she took the sky from Artemis, she immediately felt pain. The whole world was crashing down upon her, and she was now powerless to stop it. She looked over to see Percy giving her an encouraging smile. It gave her strength and reminded her that she was a hero. And a hero never gave up.

Suddenly, the weight didn't feel so bad. 'I'm gonna make it out of this' she thought.

Percy, Annabeth, and Bianca watched the battle in front of them. Artemis was fighting like a demon. Her attacks were so swift, they were impossible to see with a human eye.

Atlas seemed to grow tired. His attacks became sloppy, and his dodges became far too slow. He had cuts all over his body. As an attempt to buy himself more time, he ran over to his daughter, Zoe, who was currently occupied with a hell hound. He brought up his knife, about to stab his own flesh and blood in the back.

Percy turned to Annabeth and Bianca. He needed to save Zoe, quickly. Bianca gave him a nod and said "Go". He didn't need to argue.

Immediately after letting go, Percy heard their screams. He instantly regretted it. He knew that this would haunt him for as long as he lived.

Percy uncapped Riptide and ran over to the titan. He was too late. Atlas' hands were red with blood. Percy was about to deliver justice when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a tear stricken Lady Artemis.

"Don't" she muttered, "I'll finish him"

Percy didn't waist any time. He ran over to Zoe, who lay flat on the ground. He looked into her dying eyes.

"Why do bad things always happen to good people?" he crocked.

Percy bowed his head and took the maiden's hand. He suddenly felt tired. All of his energy was drained. He suddenly feel two arms wrap around him. "You saved me." a voice whispered.

Before he could reply, Percy heard a voice scream "No!" He looked over to see Thalia and Nico, who were fighting Luke. Nico turned around to see his sister, as well as the daughter of Athena, being crushed by the weight of the sky. It was only a matter of time before they would both meet their certain deaths. "Bianca!" Nico called out, "You promised!"

Percy knew that he needed to get Atlas back under the sky. He looked over to see that Artemis had the same idea.

He decided to join the fight. It was now two against one. Percy and Artemis fought at incredible speeds. After about five minutes of fighting, they had managed to put Atlas back under the sky.

'It's over' they both thought.

Percy ran over to Annabeth and Bianca, who had been holding the sky this entire time. As he approached them, he noticed that Bianca was laying flat on her backs, looking up at the stars, while Annabeth looked panicked.

"What happened?" asked Thalia.

"Sh-She's dying!" Annabeth stammered, tears streaming down her face.

"Stars," whispered Bianca, "Their so bright."

Percy was in tears. This was all his fault.

"Lady Artemis, c-can you heal her w-with magic?" he pleaded.

"There's nothing I can do," replied Artemis sadly, "She is too close to death."

Nico, who had been silent this whole time, walked over to his sister and pulled her close. He cried into her shoulder for the next hour, but to him, it would never be enough. He would never be able to repay her for all of the times they shared. He would never be able to thank her for watching over him.

"I love you." he whispered into her ear. And little did he know, Bianca had heard him. "I love you too." she said, before falling into darkness.

-Zoe put her arm around Percy, who was sobbing uncontrollably. When Artemis noticed this, she smirked. She knew that her brother would treat her well.

Once Percy collected himself, he walked over to Nico. "I'm so sorry, Nico."

The young boy didn't look up.

After a minute of silence, Percy got up, and walked back to Zoe.

They both looked into each other's eyes, until falling into a tight embrace.

'I'm so sorry, Bianca' Percy thought to himself.


	13. Chapter 12

Percy whistled for three pegasi to come and pick them up, including his own black stallion, Blackjack. It took about five minutes for the winged creatures to arrive. Percy mounted his horse and held out his hand, beckoning for Zoe to take it. She gave him an unsure look, but reluctantly took it.

Zoe wasn't sure what to think of Perseus Jackson. All of her life, she had been sure of one thing- boys were rude, disgusting, arrogant pigs.

When Percy had saved her, it felt as if a part of him latched itself onto her. He was a part of her.

Zoe was pulled out of her thoughts when a gentle hand was placed in front of her. She looked up to see the brave son of Poseidon.

She glanced over at Artemis, who was staring right back at her. She knew that if she took this boy's hand, it would be the end. She would no longer be part of the hunt. She would lose the sister, of whom had been there for her for millennia.

She looked back at Percy, who smiled at her. It was a true smile, promising love and loyalty. She turned back to see Artemis was nodding her head.

Zoe knew that this boy was different. He was a decent and loyal man. The only man in existence.

Zoe took the hand of a hero.

—

Thalia carried Nico and set him on top of the horse. He had passed out from to dehydration, due to crying. She knew that it would take Nico a long time to recover from loosing his sister.

Seeing him, Thalia was reminded of her little brother, Jason, who had died right before she ran away.

"It's gonna be okay." she whispered softly.

She mounted her horse, making sure Nico couldn't fall off, and headed towards the clouds. Annabeth and Percy, who was accompanied by Zoe, followed her in pursuit.

As she soared through the blue sky, she remembered Bianca. She had been a loving, peaceful girl, who had alway put others first. Thalia wished Bianca was still alive. Her brother needed her.

By the time Nico woke up, they were only ten minutes away from Manhattan. Nico was in such shock to be miles above the ground, he had almost fallen off the horse.

"Whoa there, Sleeping Beauty."

Nico rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?"

"We're heading towards Olympus."

Nico's eyes widened. "Olympus? As in that mountain where all the gods live?"

"Yep." Thalia smirked.

"Do you think Zeus'll let me throw a lightning bolt?"

Thalia laughed. "I don't know. Dad's kind of strict about people touch his stuff. A couple years ago, someone stole his bolt and Percy had to travel around the country looking for it."

Nico looked back at the raven haired man flying a pitch black pegasus. "You mean that guy, over there?"

"That's the one." Thalia smirked.

"So, where's Bianca? I don't see her."

Thalia looked down. "Y-you don't remember what happened?"

"No," Nico frowned, "Why? Did something happen to her?"

"Nico, I don't know how to tell you this, but, Bianca's dead." Thalia felt him tense up, "She died a hero."

"S-so it w-wasn't a dream?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm so sorry, Nico." Thalia whimpered.

"W-will I ever see her again?

"Of course you will. She will wait for you, and you will be reunited with your sister in Elysium." Nico thought about suicide. He would do anything to see his sister again. "But remember," Thalia reminded him, anticipating what he was thinking, "You have to earn your way into Elysium, and we're gonna help you get there."

Before Nico could respond, the winged horse plummeted towards the New York City skyline.

—Once they landed, Percy dismounted Blackjack. He held out his hand to help Zoe off the horse, who, this time, took it immediately.

While they waited for the others to descend, Zoe inched towards Percy.

"I would like to thank you once again for saving me." she said in a small voice.

Percy looked at her in surprise. "Oh! Uh, you're welcome."

Zoe blushed and turned away.

Percy looked up to see Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth landing.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Annabeth.

Percy smirked. "Son of Poseidon."

The five demigods made their way to the Empire State Building.

"600th floor please." Zoe said.

The receptionist didn't even look up. "Sorry kid, no such thing."

Percy's eyes flashed. "We just flew all the way from California and fought a freaking titan. If you don't let us up, I swear to the gods I will obliterate you."

The receptionist, as well as the rest of the group, looked at Percy in shock and fear. They had never seen Percy that angry. His eyes glowed midnight blue and radiated power. His aura flared with the essence of a god.

"O-ok kid. J-just calm down. I'm only doing my job." he recollected himself, "Why do you need to visit Mount Olympus?"

"The gods have called us to a council."

"Why?"

Percy sighed, "I don't know, but we're about to find out. So can you _please,_ for the love of Zeus, just give us the key!"

The receptionist smirked, as if enjoying Percy's pleading. He reluctantly handed them the key, and turned away.

As soon as the demigods reached the elevator, they swiped the key and began to ascend.

—Annabeth had been to Mount Olympus before, yet it became more incredible with each visit. She admired everything about this city, from the buildings to the streets lined with gold. But what mostly caught her eye was the architecture, filled with designs and ideas she could only dream of coming up with.

The golden streets were full of bustling minor godlings and nature spirits. Some were sitting on the grass, listening to the Muses. Some were buying Ambrosia on a Stick from the near by kiosks.

Annabeth had little time to admire the urban city, because the group was now heading towards the hall of the gods.

Before any of them could knock, the gates flew open, revealing the dazzling throne room of the gods.

Once they turned to face the gods, Annabeth noticed an empty throne next to Apollo. She marveled at the beautiful and complex designs.

"Demigods!" Annabeth looked away to see a 15 foot Zeus staring down at them. "We have been informed that Mount Othrys is rising. We also know about Atlas' attempt for freedom."

"At Lord Zeus' command," Artemis began, "My siblings and I will begin to hunt the most powerful monsters, before they can fall into Kronos' grasp."

"Speaking of which," Apollo smirked, "You might be wondering where this new throne came from."

Everyone's eyes shot to said throne next to him.

"And, there's only one way to tell you."

Apollo shrunk down to human size and walked up to Percy. "I'm sorry, dude. This might hurt."

Apollo placed his hand on the demigod's forehead. Percy dropped to his knees and screamed. He had never felt so much pain in his life.

Suddenly, his memories began to return. He remembered being a young godling, and getting teased by his older brother and sister. He remembered his mother, Leto, who had told him stories of mortal heroes and their adventures.

He had always admired mortal heroes. They were never afraid to give up their existence for the sake of others.

"You'll be a hero one day." Artemis, his older sister, had always told him.

Suddenly, the pain went away and Percy opened his eyes. They glowed midnight blue and radiated power.

"All hail Lord Perseus, God of Earth, heroes, and Lord of the Eclipse." The gods boomed.

Apollo and Artemis smiled at their little brother.

The demigods stood in a state of shock.

"H-how is this possible?" Annabeth stuttered.

"Perseus faded in the Titan War millennia ago," Artemis smirked, "Or so we thought."

"D-did you know the whole time?"

"I had no idea. I am just as shocked as you are." Percy put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"Thank you, Annabeth, for helping me understand what a true hero is. With your permission, I would like to give you my blessing."

Annabeth was in shock. A few minutes ago, she had thought of him as her lovable, loyal, dumb, and sweet best friend. But here she was, getting a blessing from Lord Perseus, God of the Eclipse.

"I accept."

Perseus smiled at her before placing a hand on her forehead. She immediately felt more powerful, as if she could do anything.

Zeus grunted in an attempt to get everyone's attention. "Now Perseus, if you could take your seat, we would like the continue the council."

Percy smiled, "gladly."

When Percy sat on his throne, a wave of power hit him. It felt good. He was home.


	14. Chapter 13

Lord Perseus woke up in his God-sized bed on Olympus. To think, not long ago he had been a demigod. But now, he was a god. He can control the stars and the moon. The power of the earth is within his fingertips. And the fate of the heroes rests in his hands. Heroes like the daughter of Athena, Annabeth. A year ago, he would have never taken these responsibilities. But he is not the same man that he was a year ago- he isn't even a man anymore. He is Lord Perseus, God of the Eclipse, heroes, and Earth.

Once he dragged himself out of bed, he found his brother, Apollo, sitting on his couch.

"Hey little bro!" he said, looking back at Perseus with a smirk.

"Hey" Perseus replied, suspicious.

"So how does it feel to be a god again?"

"Pretty awesome, considering I was mortal for fourteen years of my life."

"I can imagine. I hope I'll never have to suffer being mortal, even for a day. I don't get how they go through life, knowing that their going to die, yet still feel the need to do things like exercise. Mortal ignorance amazes me!" Apollo laughed. Perseus looked his brother dead in the eyes. Ever since his memory had returned, he had been comparing his godly life to his human one. In his earlier years, he had been constantly harassed by witches like Hera. Being brought into the mortal world gave him a clean slate. He was pure and full of hope. He felt what had been in all of the heroes' hearts.

"Yep," Perseus lied, "I honestly don't know how I survived. Guess I didn't know any better."

Apollo smiled and put a hand on his brother's leg. "Let's go see your palace."

As they made their way to Perseus' palace, the streets of Olympus filled with nature spirits, minor gods, and anyone lucky enough to see the handsome, new god. Apollo gave the onlookers a wink before dragging his uncomfortable companion away from the crowd.

"That's gonna take some getting used to." Perseus deadpanned.

Apollo snorted. "Trust me," he said, "You'll learn to love it."

The two brothers made their way to a sparkling midnight blue palace. It was everything Perseus had dreamed of, and more. It had a game room, and huge master bedrooms, a movie theater, and a kitchen filled with all different types of nectar and ambrosia.

"I-I don't know what to say."

Apollo patted him on the back. "Come on," he said, "Let me take you Ganymedes' Snack Bar. You haven't lived until you've drunk his Tabasco flavored Nectar."

"Sure" Perseus smiled as he looked at his brother.

They flashed to a sunny, green area on the edge of Mt. Olympus. The Muses were singing, the nature spirits we're giggling, everything was perfect.

Perseus and Apollo made their way to a small stand. "One cup of Tabasco flavored Nectar and a half-a-dozen Ambrosia scones."

"That will be ten drachma please." The ancient coin appeared in Apollo's hands. Perseus looked at his brother in shock. He still hadn't gotten used to the wonders of godly magic.

Apollo gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Nothing." Perseus quickly looked away.

Ganymedes, the vender, handed Apollo a bag, full of the treats, and bid them goodbye.

The duo made their way to a shady spot under a tree, and opened up the bag. Apollo handed his brother the Nectar, and dug into his ambrosia scones.

After one sip of the drink of the gods, Perseus leaned back on the tree, savoring the flavor.

"Perseus."

"Hmm?"

"Perseus!" He opened his eyes to find his older brother shaking him.

"What?"

"You need to learn to control yourself, dude. You started glowing! One more second and you would have assumed your true form!"

Perseus gave his brother a weird look. He had learned about gods and their true forms from camp. He remembered that his father, Zeus, had an incident involving his true form a while back, which had killed one of his mortal lovers.

'Great' Perseus thought, 'Haven't been a god for a day yet and already I've almost killed a group of people.'

He didn't know if these nature spirits were immortal or not, but he prayed to the gods that they were.

"Their not." said a familiar voice. Perseus turned to see his brother, of whom he had forgotten was there, smirking at him.

"Wha-"

"Gods can hear all of the prayers send up to us. Don't worry little bro, demigods will start sending you prayers. After all, you are their patron."

Perseus blushed and looked down at his feet. After all of this, he still felt as if he were a demigod, only on Olympus temporarily. But he was eternal. He is stuck on their earth for all of eternity.

More and more nature spirits ran through the busy streets, winking at him as they walked by. As much as his inner fourteen year old wanted to follow those girls like some sex-crazed dog, he knew that there was only one girl for him- Zoe Nightshade. Although they had only spent a few days together, the huntress had shot her way right into his heart (cheesy, I know). But he knew that they could never be together. He was a god, and she was sworn to a man-hating group of virgins lead by his sister.

While Perseus was deep in thought, Apollo chased after the nature spirits, how gladly welcomed the handsome god's company.

Once he snapped back to reality, Perseus realized that his brother was no longer there. He decided to pay a visit to his mortal mother, Sally Jackson.

—

Sally Jackson sat in the kitchen, making blue cookies for her son who still hasn't come home.

'It's November' she thought, 'He should be back by now."

Why hasn't he come home?

Why hasn't Chiron called her?

When will he come back?

Is her baby boy gone?

Questions rang through her head, giving her pain worse than the River Styx.

The doorbell rang. Could she even hope that it would be him?

She opened the door to see a teenaged boy with midnight blue eyes.

"Mom." he whispered. Sally pulled her son into a bear hug.

"Oh my boy!" she cried, "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story."

"You're eyes," Sally noticed, "They've changed."

"I guessed you would notice that."

"Percy," she said in a dangerous tone, "What happened? What aren't you telling me?"

Perseus bit his lip. How could he tell his mother, who raised and cared for him, that he wasn't hers?

"I'm a god." he whispered.

"What?"

"I'm a god," he repeated, "I was reborn as the son of Poseidon, but I am truly the son of Zeus and Leto."

Sally pulled away from her son, staring dead into his eyes. Tears threatened to fall from her face. "No," she said in a quiet voice, "You're my son! You will always be my son!"

"I know that, mom," Perseus said calmly, "Thank you for raising me, and being the best mother I could ever have dreamed of. But I now must begin a new adventure. Please, can you understand?"

Sally, with tears streaming down her face, reluctantly nodded.

'This is the last time I will ever see her' Perseus thought. He gave his mom a kiss on the forehead in blessing, and evaporating into thin air. Evaporating from her life.


End file.
